Garments intended to cover a wearer's body below the abdomen or belly during various stages of pregnancy have been manufactured as knits or woven fabrics. Some of the knits or woven fabric garments are constructed with an elastic belt or waist band which caused discomfort when tightened about the body. Some of the garments have stretchable fabric panels sewn into place with sewn seams. Such garments cause discomfort due to the presence of the sewn seams, urged by elastic stretching of the panels pressing against the torso. Moreover, women have complained that such garments are difficult to keep in place, as they gradually slip downward while they are being worn.
Denim jeans or trousers have been recycled by removing the waistband at the front of the jeans and replacing the same with an elastic band that cradles a growing abdomen. Alternatively, denim jeans or trousers are manufactured without a waistband at the front so that a separate band can be attached at the front.
Accordingly, a need exists for a garment that covers and fits a growing abdomen during different stages of pregnancy. Such a garment is required to stay up, and desirably would fit comfortably while being worn. Moreover, such a garment would stay up when worn over different body types.